


【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭•续

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *《献祭》续篇，未读过前作的可能会看不懂*背景仍是圣杯战争，但一切都纯属捏造*CP为吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣，不可拆不可逆，雷者退散
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 1





	1. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭•续1~2

**Author's Note:**

> *《献祭》续篇，未读过前作的可能会看不懂
> 
> *背景仍是圣杯战争，但一切都纯属捏造
> 
> *CP为吉尔伽美什x远坂时臣，不可拆不可逆，雷者退散

1

——所以如果你能继续像那时候那样说出那样有趣的话、露出那样可爱的表情，我就宽大地让你分得一些我的宠爱，呐。

那个时候，王在自己耳边，这样说着。

当时，王的皮肤上传来的温度，王的唇齿间呼出来的湿润气息，都那样直接扑在自己的耳廓。那样的触感，竟让自己浑身的血液失控一样地加速奔涌，体温烧着一样地上升。

然而心脏却跳动得平和，平和而充实。

在那一瞬间，远坂时臣觉得，自己似乎看到了早已经放弃追求了的，幸福。

但是。

远坂时臣躺在空阔的大床上，盯着天花板，叹气。

床头昏黄的烛火在天花板上投出暧昧不明的影，阴影无声地晃动着，在寂静的房间里面搅动清冷的化不开的空气。

王的气息，不在。

远坂时臣微微扯动了一下嘴角，探身吹熄了蜡烛。

王，不在。

2

早上起来的时候，偌大的宅邸里面依然冷冷清清，没有任何别人的气息。

时臣端着一杯红茶，坐在自己的书斋里，盯着面前摊开的书，发呆。

立式的古老大钟钟摆一下一下晃着，在房间里面晃出细微而厚重的声音。

安静。

茶杯口飘出的水汽氤氲上升，暧昧了凝固不动的视界。

时臣眨了眨眼，眨散几缕飘上来的水汽，随后抿了一口红茶，将茶杯轻放在杯座上。

清晰的叮的一声。

……太过安静了。

啪地一下，时臣阖上那完全没有看进去内容为何的书，站起身来，走到窗边。

窗外，一望无际的快晴。

阳光倾洒，天空蓝的几乎有些不真实。

时臣眯起双眼，看着窗外表面平静的冬木的街道，和街道上走动的行人，

行人们来来往往，在他宝石般的眼中投下热闹而安静的日常光景。

却没有在他眼底激起任何波澜。

——……想来，自己已经，“死了”啊……

那次之后，绮礼对外公布了“远坂时臣死于意外”的消息，并自己担当起了Archer的御主，开始和英雄王一起为了圣杯而战。

而自己作为一个“死人”，自然不能再堂而皇之地出现在大庭广众之下。且由于主人已“死”，远坂宅自然也就失去了据点的作用，作为英灵的吉尔伽美什自然也不能过于频繁地出现在这里，而自己的弟子绮礼也没有了再度前来的必要。再加之，一个死人的宅邸中自然也不再需要什么使用人，圣杯战争没有结束的情况下又不能贸然让妻女搬回来……所以这大宅子就彻底变成了一个只有自己一个“死人”居住的，名副其实的“空屋”。

而时臣却只能毫无办法地守在这个“空屋”里，日复一日。

——原来还是魔术师远坂时臣的时候，为了谋划抢夺圣杯的策略而连续几日足不出户都不觉得什么。然而在自己已然退出战争的现在，再这样只身度日，即使是已经在寂寞中度过了三十年人生的自己，也快有些吃不消了。

远坂时臣将额头靠在了窗玻璃上，细碎的冰冷从额角传入血管，带来微小的战栗。

——孤独。

时臣慢慢闭上眼睛，再睁开。

阳光依然如注。

灿金的阳光虽然眼球的细微动作而变化，虚空中似乎勾勒出那几近远不可及的熟悉轮廓。

……啊啊，王的头发，也是如此耀眼的吧。

时臣如此想着，向上勾了勾自己已经有些僵硬的嘴角。

但是，总觉得，已经好久没有看见那样的耀眼金色出现在自己面前了呢……

——王已经，两天没有来过这里了。

要说，两天的时间其实并不长。而且在圣杯战争愈发激烈起来的当下，不管从什么角度考虑，即使王更长时间不出现在这个已经没有任何意义了的地方都无可厚非。

然而两天，对于自己来说，却是太过漫长了。

钟摆喀嚓。

时臣听着那一下一下规律而冗长的机械声音，觉得时间都被拖得慢了下来。

每一天每一天，自己都在这个宅子里面，一个人，起床，喝茶，看书，练习魔法，休息。生活仿佛进入了一个走不出去的圈，循环循环再循环。

每一秒都被循环得冗长冗长。

孤独。强烈的孤独感就像慢性的毒药，一点点的开始侵蚀自己的血肉。好不容易装进心里的那点充实与幸福的感觉就这样被一点点摧毁，取而代之的，是从那些断井颓垣上慢慢渗出的，

——不安。

人总是会在无所事事的时候不可抑制的胡思乱想。而胡思乱想多了，总是会一路撞进走不出来的负面思考的死胡同。

那个时候，王确实是说过，自己能让他感到兴趣了——但那又能说明什么呢？除了说明王喜欢“那个时候”的自己以外，什么都说明不了。

而那个时候的自己一心求死，几乎是带着自毁的心情说出了那些话。但是现在，那些想起来就会让人感到羞耻的话，自己估计是一辈子也不会再轻易说出口了吧。

——放弃了魔术师身份的远坂时臣，说到底，也还是那个远坂时臣而已。

不善言语，不善表达，打落牙齿和血吞，表面上还得保持得体的微笑——时常怀有余裕保持优雅的家训已经变成了自己的一部分，若不是在特殊情况下，自己无论如何也不会做出不优雅的事情吧。

……然而这样的远坂时臣，又怎么能再引起王的兴趣呢？

时臣看着自己映在玻璃上的影，突然觉得有些模糊而遥远。

……王一定，是对自己失去了兴趣，才不愿意过来了吧。

时臣想。

他一定是，又发现了“远坂时臣”是多么无聊，所以……

——动摇。怀疑。绝望。

所以很快，就会再度扔掉自己这个不中用的玩具了吧。

“……呵。”

思及此，时臣竟笑了出来。他不知道那笑声中的哭的意味是不是自己的幻觉。

他抿抿唇，从窗边走开。额头上留下的一块冰凉似乎渗入了皮肤，许久不能回温。

他走回桌边，拿起茶杯，喝了一口。

适才还温热的红茶现在已经凉了，失却了醇厚的口感与味道。

有些嫌弃地放下杯子，顺手合上那本再也无心阅读的书，时臣离开了书斋。

——今天，王也，不会再来了吧……


	2. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭•续3

3

昏暗的魔法工房，由于处在地下而终日没有阳光，处其中便无法感知时间的流逝。

几日来，时臣总是一整天一整天呆在这里，练习着各种各样的魔法。

……实际上，在退出圣杯战争后，魔法已经成了可有可无的东西。这一点时臣比谁都清楚。

然而如果不这样做，自己真的不知道在这偌大的空虚中还能做些什么。

——起码，这样做的时候，自己还能一时忘记孤单。

想着，时臣便已站到了一个木制的柜子面前。

……那么，今天练习什么呢。

时臣想了想，拉开一个抽屉。

几颗鲜红色的宝石静静地躺在抽屉里面，在昏黄烛光的照耀下闪着有些诡异的光。

……远坂家代代传下来的最珍贵的红色宝石，蕴藏着难以掌控的巨大魔力。从小自己就不停地尝试驾驭它，但真正能够精确操控的次数却寥寥无几。后来成人，又参加了圣杯战争，慢慢地也就没有了时间继续练习魔法，这自始至终都没能好好控制住的红宝石就被收了起来，直到现在。

……过了这么久，战争中魔法的手法也得到了锻炼，现在应该，没问题了吧。

时臣想着，拿出一小颗，放在左手手心里。

他看到宝石凹凸不平的表面上自己的五官被扭曲的七零八落。

猛地蜷曲五指，将宝石全部覆于掌心，时臣关上抽屉，走到空旷的房间中央，然后再度摊开手掌，对着那鲜红的宝石默念起了咒语。

随着连串的咒语，宝石开始缓缓漂浮到了半空，燃烧起了红色火焰。时臣盯着那烧得愈发猛烈的红色火焰，突然一下恍了神。

——时臣。

那夺目的红色火团，竟像极了王的那双赤红的眸，燃烧着高傲。

——无聊。

与冷漠。

——实在是太无聊了。

“……啊！”

恍惚之间，咒语便念岔了句子，手中的火焰一下子爆裂开来，炸成一团失控的滚烫。时臣惊呼一声猛然抽回手，又匆忙补上几句咒语让那火焰熄灭。已经消耗得所剩无几的红色宝石从空中直直落下，最终摔在木制的地板上，又几度弹跳，发出一串啪啪脆响，砸的时臣的心脏似乎也跟着坑坑洼洼起来。

“……”

时臣看了看那宝石，又看了看自己的左手心——那里已经发红，留下了明显烫伤的痕迹。

……果然还是，不行么。

他动了动嘴唇，沉重地叹息。

握紧手掌，时臣感到一阵尖锐的刺痛。

果然啊……

从手掌，直接传到心脏的刺痛。

这样珍贵的红色宝石，凭自己这平凡的双手，又怎么可能掌控得住呢……

“——怎么了时臣，一个人站在房间中间发什么呆。”

突如其来的熟悉声音让时臣猛地一下抬起头，并且下意识地将自己受伤的手藏到了身后。

“……王？！”

“连我来了都没感觉到吗……还有什么事情还能比本王更重要？”

时臣还没完全定下心神，便看见吉尔伽美什抱着手臂靠在房间的木制大门上，一脸不满地盯着自己。

他不由地吞咽了一下。

“……王，您来了、吗……”

吉尔伽美什皱眉。

“你那是什么态度？本王就不能来么？嗯？”

“……不，当然不，王。”

时臣连忙否认，并向前微微倾身。

“王，欢迎您回……”

停了停。

“……欢迎您大驾光临。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什沉默几秒，却也没再说什么，只是又问道：

“你刚才在做什么，时臣？”

“……只是练习一下许久没有用过的魔法，而已。”

时臣直起身来答道，左手依然不自然地放在身后。

“……是么。”

吉尔伽美什说，带着不信任的调调。

“那你的左手是怎么回事？”

……果然还是，被发现了么。

时臣瑟索一下，但依然挂上自认为完美的微笑，道：

“……不，没什么，不是值得王挂念的……”

“伸出来我看看。”

吉尔伽美什没有听完他的话，而是径直走到自己面前，用着不容拒绝的口气说道。

时臣下意识地退后一步。

“……并没有必要……”

“伸来我看。”

吉尔伽美什不耐地打断他，几乎有些粗暴地拽住时臣的左腕，将他的左手从身后拽了出来。

“……王！”

时臣条件反射地便要挣扎，却奈何普通一个魔术师力量自是不能和最强的英灵相比，挣是决计挣脱不开的，只得被迫将烫伤的手掌呈于王的眼前。

他看到吉尔伽美什有些危险地眯起眼。

“这是怎么回事？”

时臣低下头，不回话。

“……本王的问题都不回答了吗？胆子变大了啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什抬高声音，但语调依然冰冷。时臣感到握住自己手腕的力量比之前更大了一些。

“……这并没有、什么……”

但他只是继续如此搪塞。

……不能，说出来。

他在心底如此坚持着。

绝对、不能，说出来。

因为自己真的不想、不想……

不想被王觉得更加的没用啊……

“……切。”

突然间，施加于自己左腕的力量突然没有了。时臣抬头，却只看见王的背影，慢慢向门的方向走去。

“无聊。”

猛然间，一桶冷水哗地从头顶倾盆浇下。

“所以我说，你这一点最是无聊了，时臣。”

毫无温度的语调。

周身的水迅速结成了冰。

“……王”

“嘛算了，多说无益。晚上我和绮礼还有要事相商，在你这里多留也没有什么用。”

王说着，周身开始覆上金色的粒子。

“回见吧，时臣。”

然后便消失在虚空之中。

“……王……”

时臣呆呆地盯着前面还有些许金色的空间，许久，然后张口，对着已经没有那熟悉的气息了的空气轻声说：

“……请您慢走，我的王。”

在他身后，那颗摔在地上的红色宝石静静地躺在地板上，光芒晦暗。


	3. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭•续4

4

之后又是一整天，王没有出现在自己面前。时臣觉得自己就像失了魂一样游走于宅子中的各个房间，仿佛做了很多事，但却又记不清楚到底做了什么。只记得浑浑噩噩的看着宅子里的光线由暗到明，又由明到暗。

无处着落。

……这真是……

夜半，卧室里面烛火已熄。时臣换上睡衣，却丝毫没有睡意。坐在床边，从房间的窗户看出去，一轮圆月当空，却没有一颗星环绕，亮得清冷寂寥。

时臣觉得，自己的皮肤上，似乎都落上了一层那袪不去寒意的月光。

“……王啊……”

——无聊。

“……我……”

——所以我说，你这一点最是无聊了，时臣。

“……”

……我是不是，又要再一次的，被您抛弃了呢？

后面半句却连呢喃出口的勇气的没有，时臣听见自己的声音很快就淹没在了树影摇曳的黑暗里。

“——叫我了么？”

不意间听见熟悉的声音直落在自己身侧，时臣几乎是反射性地从床上站了起来。

吉尔伽美什就站在他面前一步的距离，身上还穿着金黄的甲胄，即使在夜里也亮得耀眼。

刚才还觉得明亮的月光一下子便黯了下去。时臣的世界里瞬间只余那黄金的颜色。

“……王……”

他站在那里，由于王太过突然的出现而忘记了礼节，只是有些怔忡地吐出这一个字。

他觉得自己的声音有些干涸的燥热。

“时臣，你刚才叫我了么？”

吉尔伽美什问，语气依然高傲，但语调却很平和。

时臣立即用最快的速度挂上了微笑，摇头道：

“……不，只是一时的失神，罢了。”

“……是吗。”

吉尔伽美什不置可否地应了一声，同时金色的粒子开始在他身边集聚。就在时臣想着他是否就要再一次就此离去的时候，却见粒子又开始慢慢散开，一身便装的吉尔伽美什出现在自己面前。

……真是意外，哪……

时臣有些诧异又有些惊喜地想，恭敬地倾身问道：

“……如此夜中，王突然来访，是有什么要紧事么？”

“啊啊，也不是什么要紧事。就是绮礼那家伙非让我来你这儿看看。”

吉尔伽美什一边说着，一边毫不客气地坐在了时臣的床上。

时臣看着柔软的床垫随着他的落座而陷下去一块，一愣。

“绮礼……吗？为什么……？”

吉尔伽美什没有直接回答，而是挽起了自己右臂上的袖子。

一块不深不浅的红色擦伤爬在那白皙的皮肤上，在月光下显得有些骇人。

“！这是……？！”

时臣吃了一惊，没有多想便用指尖触碰了那块伤了的皮肤，却在接触到那微高的温度的时候突然意识到什么似的僵住，有些尴尬地抬眼看了看王的表情。

“……无妨。”

吉尔伽美什淡淡地开口，时臣这才继续挪动起了手。指尖划出伤痕的轮廓，王没有作声，可他却莫名的觉得疼。

仿佛自己伤着了一般的疼。

“……这……到底……”

在确定只是擦伤，没有大碍之后，他稍微安下心来，抬头询问。

“……稍微有些大意了啊，让那疯狗咬了一口。”

吉尔伽美什如此答道，听似波澜不惊的声音里有着清晰可辨的怒意的脉络。

时臣不消片刻便了然道：

“……Berserker吗。”

吉尔伽美什点点头。

“啊啊，那条疯狗，什么时候一定要亲手斩杀。”

“……王的话，一定没问题的吧。”

时臣应着，看了看王，又看了看王手臂上的伤，犹豫了一下，还是问道，

“但……但王为什么要来我这里呢？现在王的御主是绮礼，应该速速让绮礼补充魔力，并且治疗才是……”

“……已经这样做了。”

王说，但不知为什么听起来很是不满。

“但是……”

“但是……？”

“……绮礼那家伙的魔力，不好。”

时臣有些疑惑地歪了歪头。

“……不好，是指……？”

“感觉不对。”

“……不对？哪里……”

“总之就是不对！”

似乎也一时不知该如何解释，吉尔伽美什直接粗暴地为时臣的追问画了休止符：

“……总而言之，时臣，我来你这儿就是为了让你帮我处理这个的。”

说着又晃了晃自己的胳膊，那样子颇像个任性的孩子。

“绮礼也说他的魔力比不上你的纯厚，所以让我过来——你不会对受伤的王置之不理吧，啊？”

“……不，当然不会。”

在理解了王所说的意思之后，时臣马上小心地坐到王的右侧，手掌抚上他的手臂，道：

“那么，就请让不器用的臣下斗胆为王治疗——”

月华如练。

时臣左手轻轻托住王的手臂，右手抚上王的皮肤，默念起了治疗的魔法。魔力的流动如同月夜般静谧，时臣在至近的距离听见王沉稳的呼吸。

……啊啊，太好了呢。

看着王手臂上的伤痕在自己掌心经过后一点点褪去，时臣不由得安下心来。

这是，被需要了吧。

他如是想着，自己都没有意识到的微笑了起来。

“——说起来啊时臣，”

王就在这时突然搭话。

“你今天，都做了什么？”

“……我吗？”

时臣施展着魔法的手的动作一滞。

浑浑噩噩的一天，自己都想不起来自己到底做了什么。只记得是在不断膨胀的空虚之中，不停等待着。

——等待着王的到来。

“……其实，也没做什么特别的事情。”

他回答说，手上的动作很快地继续了下去。

“……哦。”

吉尔伽美什声音没有起伏。时臣低着头盯着他的手臂，不敢去看他此时脸上是什么表情。

“那，”

他只听得王继续发问道。

“——你一个人留在这里，会不会感到，寂寞呢？”

魔法的咒语戛然停下，时臣看着已经没有了伤痕的王的右臂，慢慢收回了自己的手。

手心紧握，却握不住那迅速挥散掉的温暖。

他就这样继续低着头，努力勾起了嘴角。

“……寂寞，什么的，”

——怎么会没有。怎么可能没有。

“当然、不会了。”

——我想见您。王。我想见您。

“请王不要在意我。”

——我想和您在一起。

“……我没、没事的……”

——我一个人，真的，快要……

“……切。”

吉尔伽美什冷哼，卷下了自己右臂的衣袖。

“……还是一如既往的，无聊。”

他说着，站起身来。

而时臣只是僵直地坐在那里，没有动。

“嘛……但是，”

他感到王的凌厉的视线从头顶而来，让自己的头皮都在发麻。

“你的魔力还是很甘醇的……就这一点还值得表扬。”

“……”

……这是，表扬吗？

他在心里嗤笑，嗤笑着卑微的自己。

“……时臣。”

他听见王突然叫了自己。

他重重地吞咽，然后用尽量平静的声音答道：

“……是的，有何吩咐。”

“……不，没什么。”

却得到了这样的回复。

他紧紧咬住自己的下唇，不动，不说话。

然后他看到空气中飘起了金色的粒子。

当他再抬头的时候，屋里只剩下了满满的清冷的月光。

“……啊啊……”

像是被抽干力量一样，时臣向后仰倒，将整个身体摔在了床上。

“……是、么……”

他抬起自己的双手，放在眼前，对着月光。

左手手心还留有有着昨天烧伤的痕迹。

右手手心还残存着适才施展魔法时触碰到的体温。

“……是、这样，么……”

他来回打量着自己的双手，突然想通了什么似地，笑了出来。


	4. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭•续5

5

“——绮礼，好久不见了哪。”

教会地下的房间，门紧闭，没有窗。摇晃的烛火在四周的墙壁上投下不规则的影，阵阵抽动着，涂抹房间中有些微妙的气氛。

时臣站在那里，微笑着，和绮礼面对面。

他看见绮礼依然没有任何表情。但他却能看出他因为脸部线条极其细微的变化而表现出来的些许动摇。

“……时臣师。”

声音依然平直，但句尾的收束却很不自然。

时臣低头轻笑两声。

“别这么紧张，绮礼。我又不会对你怎么样。”

“……”

绮礼没有接话。然而时臣在他一片空洞的眼底清楚地看到了疑惑。

“……绮礼，其实你，真的很好懂呢。”

时臣看着他的弟子，叹惋般轻声说道。

“只是为什么，我这三年来，都没有看到你是那么痛苦呢……”

烛光晃动。

“……师啊，”

绮礼的声音打在墙壁上，有些支愣的回响。

“我”

“绮礼，”

时臣轻唤他的名字打断他。

“我这个师父，做的果然，很失败吧。”

“……不，师，没有那回事。”

绮礼当即否定，但时臣却只是苦笑。

“事到如今还在安慰我么绮礼，明明已经没有必要再对我做这种事了的。”

“不，我……”

“为了得到圣杯、为了达到根源而无视了身边一切的我……连一直在自己身边的弟子的心情都察觉不到啊……”

时臣看着绮礼，看见自己的身影在他那双深不可测的漆黑眸子中猛烈地摇晃。

“……这样的人，被讨厌也是，无可厚非的吧。”

“……师，请听我……”

“更何况现在，我又什么都没有剩下呐……”

生硬地抢白了想要说什么的绮礼，时臣言语间夹着叹息。

“这样无用的人，对你来说，也一定没有任何意义了吧……”

“师，并不”

“……但是啊，绮礼。”

时臣依然没有给绮礼发话的机会，再一次兀自地说了下去。

“即使是这样，我也想……最后，再帮上一点忙。”

说着，他向绮礼走近两步。

“……即使是一点也好，呐。”

“……”

绮礼迷茫地定在那里，沉默。

时臣面对着这样的绮礼，笑了笑，从衣服口袋里摸出一块红色的宝石，端到绮礼面前。

绮礼低头扫了一眼那宝石，又将不解的目光移回时臣的脸上。

“……师，这是……？”

“远坂家世代传下来的高级宝石，可以用来做高级术法。”

时臣平静地解释道。

绮礼想了想，问道：

“……是要，给我么？可我并不会用……”

“我知道啊。”

时臣带着笑意说道。

“所以我并不是要把这宝石给你。”

顿了顿。

“而是要教你，我最后能教你的一个术法。”

话说到这里，即使从来没有表情的绮礼，也几乎微不可见的皱起了眉。

“……什么，术法？”

然而时臣却没有回答，只是说道：

“把右手伸出来，绮礼。”

“……”

绮礼犹豫了一下，但最终还是在时臣坚持的目光下，慢慢地将右手伸了出来。

时臣看到他黑色的袖管下，隐约露出的密密麻麻的令咒。

他迅速地移开视线，让自己不去在意那红色的纹路，然后将宝石放在了绮礼的掌心。

“托好它，不要随便动，绮礼。”

时臣对绮礼说，语气不容拒绝。

宝石安静地躺在绮礼的手掌中，发出谜样的光泽。

“……师，到底……”

“托好它就对了。”

时臣说着，在确定绮礼不会乱动以后，将自己的左手覆上了绮礼的右手，把那宝石覆在了两只手掌中间。

“……师？”

他闭上双眼，不再去看绮礼投来的询问的眼神，自顾地念起了艰涩诡谲的咒语。

瞬间，两只手掌之间的宝石开始发出强烈的光，将整个房间都映成了诡异的红色。

“——师！？”

绮礼突然的大喊传到耳际，但是他却没有丝毫犹豫地继续讲咒语念了下去。

下一秒，他便感觉到自己身上的魔力开始疯狂地涌动，涌动到左手的手臂，接着又顺着手臂流动到手心，最后全部进入到了手心中那颗坚硬的石头。

“师！请停下！”

他听到绮礼开始失态地唤他，他甚至感到绮礼的手掌开始猛烈地颤动，但他仍然继续念动着咒，丝毫没有停下的意思。

——远坂家传下来的高级术法。以宝石为介质的人与人之间的魔力传输。一旦开始便不能停下，直到供给魔力的那一方魔力耗尽为止。

一直在念动术法的时臣不知在脑海的哪个角事不关己一般地想起了在书上看到的介绍，嘴角不自觉地划出安心的线条。

……如果，这样就能……

他想着，同时感受着身体里魔力快速而大量的流失的感觉——那感觉就好像被刀子划开动脉任由鲜血横流那般，带着一种从骨髓开始往外渗的冷意，将全身的知觉麻痹。所有的力量都在赛跑一样争着抽离自己的身体，然而意识，却意外地无比清明。

“……师、师啊，请您……”

绮礼的声音开始变得遥远，但耳边，王的声音却带着无比强烈的存在感炸开。

——时臣。

啊啊，王啊……

——无聊。

若是这样，就能稍微为您派上一些用场的话……

——……真是太……

“你在做什么啊时臣！”

就在术法进行到末尾的时候，时臣忽然听到了真正的、近在耳畔的，王的声音。

猛地睁开眼，已经开始模糊的视线中，王的那头金发清晰可辨。

“……”

几乎是无自觉地将最后一句咒语念完，视线里诡异的红色慢慢消散开去。逐渐恢复正常色调的世界里，时臣看见王的红色的眸。

“……时臣！”

……啊啊，王啊……

“喂，时臣！”

……为什么，您的眼睛里……

“振作点啊，喂！”

……会出现，如此惊恐的神色呢……


	5. 【FateZero一金时】〖中篇〗献祭•续6（End）

6

意识回归的时候，五感也有如爆裂般突然在身体里面四散开来，撕扯着所有感觉传导的回路。一种裹挟着深深倦怠感的疼痛如洪水一样一下子覆盖了全身。

有些晃动的世界。王的侧脸绷紧的线条。

“……王……”

“……闭嘴。”

尝试着发声却被强忍着怒意的声音打断，时臣识相地乖乖噤声，开始努力地尝试着把握现在的情况。

幽暗的走廊。不断退后的教会雕塑与壁灯。浮空的身体。温热的体温。

“……！”

终于明白了状况的时臣一下子想要挣扎，但却无奈一点力量也使不出，只得再度开口：

“……王，请……”

“我说了让你闭嘴！”

王连头都不低一下，只是抬高了声音怒喝道。

“……”

时臣没有办法，只得彻底沉默下去，任由王抱着自己，穿过教会长长的走廊。

……看来刚才，自己是一时失去意识了啊。

时臣从这个微妙的角度仰视着王的侧脸，想。

现在这个样子，真是太不得体了啊……明明是不想，再给王添麻烦了的……

想着，时臣垂下眼帘，在心里默默叹气。

……不过啊……

一旦有些放松下来，疲乏感又迅速地涌了上来。意识再次开始朦胧，时臣下意识地向那源源不断的温暖来源缩了缩。

……王的体温，真的，让人感到很安心、啊……

“喂，时臣，要睡在这儿睡。”

马上就要再次陷入黑暗的意识被这一句话抓回，努力睁开眼的同时感到那一直紧贴的温暖突然远去，取而代之贴上身来的是柔软但冰冷的被褥的触感。双眼游离的焦距还没有对好，就觉得一床被子被粗暴但小心地盖到自己身上。而下一件意识到的事情，就是王正起身准备离去的背影。

“……王，”

在大脑还没有来得及下达不要出声的命令的时候，这个字就急切地从自己的口中蹦了出来。但说出来之后又不知下文该如何接续，只得生硬地停在这里，抿住了唇。

他看到王停住了向外走的趋势，转过头来。

那红色的眼眸中的情感，竟复杂得让他一时无法完全读懂。

“什么？”

王说，声音凌厉，却少了些冷冽。

时臣看着他，心中蹦出无数想说的字句，但到了嘴边，全部化成了干冷的空气。他想要移开视线，却不知是因为浑身上下的疼痛与无力感，还是因为王此时所散发出来的威慑感，就连这一点都做不到，只得盯着王那张线条紧绷的脸，许久。

“……我、”

才终于找回应该属于自己的声音。

“我没事的，请王不要在意我……”

“……都到现在了还在说什么傻话！”

然后就听见王大声怒喝了回来。

就在他觉得王的怒气将要全部发泄出来的时候，却看见王深呼吸了几下之后，再一次转过了身去。

“……算了。”

他听见他说，声音僵硬而平直。

“你先休息吧，我先走了。”

金色的粒子从他的脚底开始飘散，随着那金色飘散的还有他最后扔下的一句话：

“——我早知道不该对你抱有什么期待啊，时臣。”

突然一下，冷漠的寂静侵略。

处于地下的教会客房，没有窗，门紧闭。封闭的空间里，只有烛火摇晃出的暗影，如同寄伏在墙上的鬼魅。时臣躺在那里，觉得连自己的呼吸声都似乎显得多余了起来。

“……”

浑身的疼痛与无力依然如此强烈的攀附在每一条神经上，然而，此时的他似乎已经感觉不到这些了。

——我早知道不该对你抱有什么期待啊，时臣。

时臣抬起手，手掌压在了自己的左胸口——那里仿佛被开了一个洞，冷风毫不留情地灌进去，又冷又疼。心脏越跳，疼得就越无可断绝。

“……、……”

无可断绝的疼痛感觉向上攀爬，尖锐的刺激着鼻腔。他蜷缩起来，侧过身去，将脸埋进枕头，狠狠咬住自己剧烈抖动的下唇。

“……呜……”

却终究没有忍住眼泪的夺眶而出。

——……啊啊，太难看了。

他无可自抑地呜咽着，心里却大声地笑了起来。

——明明什么都没有做成，却还在这里哭什么的，真是，太难看了。

——但是、但是……

“……王……”

——自己只是不想……自己只是想……

“王……”

——王……

“……什么啊，这不是还能露出这样的表情吗。”

哭泣间，感到自己被熟悉的温度从一片冰冷之中捞了起来。睁开眼，浸满水雾的世界里，金与红的色彩亮而柔软。

“……啊……”

就像搁浅的鱼终于等到涨潮，惊喜与安心的海浪带着温柔却不可阻挡的力量一下子冲散沙筑的碉堡，盐分在身体里加速循环，知觉开始如逢春般复苏。

“王……！”

身体动作在理智已被泪水冲垮的情况下完全成了本能。双臂紧紧拥住温热的体温就如漂流在洪水中的人为了求生而死死抱住唯一的木板。

“……您、您回来了……”

“……啊啊，刚才走的时候不大放心，虽然灵体化了但是一直没有出这个房间哪。”

抚慰的力量。王的手掌。王的声音。

“看来没走真是太好了。”

一瞬间，眼泪成海。

“……谢谢……”

浪花呜咽。

“……我的、王……”

不知过了多久，潮水的轰鸣声终于退去。理智逐渐回归，时臣平复着自己的呼吸，慢慢将一直紧抱着王的双臂松开。

王见状，也放下了一直拥着自己的手臂。

“……冷静下来了么。”

王问道。

时臣低着点了点头，一时不知如何直视王的视线。

王叹气，道：

“你这家伙，真是……”

停了停。

“如果刚才我没有回来，你就打算一个人哭到天亮吗？”

“……我……”

“看着我，时臣。”

还没想好如何作答，便觉得下巴被托起，强制性地对上了王凛凛的目光。

“为什么宁可一个人躲在被子里哭，也不说出让我留下？嗯？”

“……我、”

时臣犹豫着还想再躲，但觉得自己的所有一切在那目光下竟都无处遁形。

“……我只是，”

于是终于放弃逃避，轻声答道。

“不知道。”

“不知道，什么？”

王追问。

时臣一时无语，随后断续着开口。

“……不知道，自己活着，到底还有什么意义……”

对话不自然地中断了片刻。

“……这是，什么意思？”

王挑起一边的眉毛，问道。

“……”

怵于那过于凌厉的目光，时臣有些别扭地挣脱王钳制住自己下颌的手指，撇过头去，避开了王的视线。

然后深呼吸，似是下了很大决心似的张口：

“……王当时，”

却问了个无头无尾的问题。

“为什么要留下我的性命呢。”

微妙的延迟后，王的回答似是理所当然：

“……当然是因为你让我感到了兴趣啊。”

时臣听罢，抽动了一下嘴角。

“那又为什么，现在，还这样留着我……还会像刚才那样、那样抱拥我呢……”

对话又一次不自然的中断。

时臣苦涩地笑笑，接过这片空白，继续道：

“王应该也发现了吧……远坂时臣再怎样，也只能是那个远坂时臣而已……那个无聊至极的、不能激起王一点兴趣的男人。”

他说着，手上不自觉地加了力道，握紧了身下的床单，将原本平整的床单握出了突兀的褶皱。

“更何况，我现在……还失去了令咒，连给王的魔力供给都做不到……”

即使握着一层薄薄的床单布，时臣也觉得自己的手指握得有些疼了。

隐隐的疼。

“……现在的我，对王来说，到底还能有、什么用呢……”

“……你”

“——我其实，很寂寞。”

“……什么？”

太过突然的话语转折让吉尔伽美什一个措手不及。时臣就在这时毅然地抬头，对上了王惊愕的眼神，然后无意间柔和了自己眼角的线条。

“王曾经问过我，一个人在那里，寂不寂寞，对吧。”

吉尔伽美什短暂的怔忡后答道：

“……啊啊，是啊，确实这样问过。但那时你……”

“我说我没关系。”

时臣说，声音平静如同在说一个于己无关的故事。

“但那并不是真的。……我只是，不想变成王的累赘，而已。”

“……累赘？”

吉尔伽美什似乎从没预料到过这样的进展，只是讷讷地重复了一遍这个词。

“是啊，累赘。”

时臣说着，似是再也无所顾忌地直直看进王的双眼。

“一个既无聊、又没有其它任何用处的人，又有什么资格对王提出要求呢……任何的任性，都只能变成王的拖累而已吧……”

而后得到王带着惊诧、疑惑，又似乎有着些许柔软的目光的回应，觉得自己眼底的神经似乎又轻易地被触动，一些温热的感觉再一次涌上了眼眶。

他迅速地又将头低了下去，努力地忍住不让那些不听话的液体充盈自己的视线。

“……但我真的……”

但效果却似乎并不尽人意。

“很寂寞……很孤单……”

他闭上眼。黑暗就如同远坂宅里面一直以来的寂静，瞬间将自己包围。

“那个宅子里面，不管什么时候，都只有我一个人……”

他感到温热的液体再次划过自己还带着适才的泪痕的脸颊，他完全不知道如何才能关掉那又一次不听话的打开的阀。

他只是如同梦呓一般，用已经无法保持平静的声音说道：

“……我其实，是那么的，想您啊……”

沉默。

不知第多少次出现的沉默让时臣的抽噎声显得明显，时臣感到自己的心脏随着自己的破碎的声音迅速沉了下去。

——……在说什么啊，自己……

他脑海中乱成一片，想。

——这些话，怎么可以说出来呢……

他闭紧双眼，陷进在一片令人恐惧的更深的黑暗。

——自己明明那样没用，却还说出这样的话，王一定、一定会……

“……所以你才，”

——彻底……

“要用魔力让渡那样愚蠢的方式，来让自己变得有用起来吗？时臣。”

——将自己……

“——真是，令人头疼的家伙啊。”

轻柔的话语。随之而来的还有覆于自己脸颊轻轻抹去自己眼泪的温暖的温度。时臣不可置信地睁开双眼，慢慢抬起头。

——王的表情，竟是和那个时候一样的，惊世的温柔。

“……王……”

“你啊，其实一直没有明白啊，时臣。”

王的指肚小心地抚着自己的脸颊，动作细腻得如同在抚摸一件珍贵的宝物。

时臣觉得自己所有的触觉似乎都集中到了王的手指抚过的地方，每一个细微的触感都被无限放大，化成一股暖流留到身上的每一个地方。

“我要的，从来都不是你的魔力，或是你的顺从，”

“而是这样执着于我的，原原本本的你啊——”

世界在一瞬间停止，然后又在一瞬间恢复行进。

而就在这一瞬间里，世界似乎都变了颜色。

“……那、王之前，对我的那些不满，都……”

“还不是因为你从来都不会露出一丁点儿需要我的样子！那可真的让人恼火啊。”

王说，半是愠恼半是无奈。

——啊啊，是这样么。

时臣看着露出如孩童一般别扭神情的王，突然一下明白了什么。

“……所以说，还是我的错么，王。”

他用还带着些眼泪痕迹的声音，笑着说。

然后看到王的同样因笑意而柔和起来的眼角眉梢。

“啊啊，是啊，说到底还是你的不对啊，时臣。”

——原来，是这样的啊。

他看着王的眉眼，终于明白了，原来王的那些读不懂的眼神中，到底有着什么。

“……万分抱歉，吾王。”

而那，竟然是如此简单。

王听罢，笑着轻哼一声。

“道歉就算了，作为王者就原谅臣下的愚蠢过失了。但是啊，”

微妙的停顿，王的嘴角的弧度危险而温柔。

“你给本王造成了不悦，这可是得用实际行动来补偿的啊。”

“……王啊，”

时臣抬起自己的手，轻覆上王的抚在自己脸颊上的手。

“如果王还愿意，给这样不堪的我一个偿还的机会的话……”

“这是当然。”

没说完的话语被王抢白。时臣感到自己手心中的手掌猛然一翻，一下紧紧握住了自己的手，随而用着不容挣扎的力道将自己向那手的主人拉近。

“而且要用你所有的余生，彻底地补偿我，呐。”

回答的话语被尽数吞进了王的唇齿间。气息被被霸道地夺取，时臣一时缺氧，脑袋里一片空白。闭上双眼，感觉到舌间唾液的交换如此单纯而热烈，没有魔力的往来，只有炽热的占有和奉献。

这感觉美好得，似乎让世界都分崩离析地旋转起来。

“……王……”

而当两人的唇终于分开的时候，他听见王和自己一样不规则的粗重喘息。

王的眸子里，自己的身影染上一片红色的欲情。

“……听好了，时臣。”

王手上一个使力，自己便毫无挣扎地落到了他的怀里。

他的声音夹杂着湿热的气息直接扑到自己的耳中。

“我只说一遍，而且你没有反驳的权力——”

那声音，也许，是自己这辈子听到的，最美的乐句。

“——成为我的东西吧。时臣。”

而自己的回应，大概是这乐句最自然而和谐的终止音。

“——如您所望。我最亲爱的王。”

【The End】


	6. 【FateZero一金时】〖短篇〗拜托了！~言峰绮礼相谈室~（《献祭•续》番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对话体吐槽向

#相谈day 1#

“绮礼！时臣这货居然受伤了！”

“……哦。”

“‘哦’是什么啊‘哦’！我说时臣他受伤了啊魂淡！”

“那你难道不该出现在时臣师那里吗？……或者说你明明看到他受伤了结果还跑来我这里这哪里不太对吧。”

“……可是他受伤了也不让我看，还跟我说他没事！那种一脸疏远的表情是什么意思啊！真是气死人了！”

“……所以你就扔下他跑回来了吗吉尔伽美什。”

“……”

“而且说到底，他说没事你就真觉得没事吗。时臣师的性格你又不是不知道。”

“……”

“在家里哪儿都不去都能伤着，就这样把这种‘一不小心就犯傻’属性的时臣师一个人仍在那个宅子里面好几天你也真能放心啊Archer。”

“……”

“而且。”

“……而且什么？”

“能让为了你连命都可以不要的时臣师露出‘一脸疏远’的表情什么的，我真的从心底感佩你啊，英雄王。”

“……”

“……”

“……啊啊啊好了我知道了！明天我就再去看看他好了吧！”

“最好是这样。……还有啊吉尔伽美什。”

“……又怎么了？”

“给你一个忠告吧。”

“？”

“——人二也得有个限度。”

“……滚！”

#相谈Day 2#

“……你怎么又回来了Archer。”

“……”

“我不是让你去找时臣师疗伤（然后就别回来）了吗。”

“……”

“……”

“……时臣居然对我说他不寂寞不用在意他啊魂淡！”

“……”

“……”

“……你问了吗。”

“啊啊。”

“……”

“……”

“……吉尔伽美什。”

“……什么？”

“——你二得果然已经没有什么下限了。”

“……滚！！”

#相谈Day 3#

“……这到底是什么状况啊绮礼！！”

“这是我想问你的好吗Archer。”

“……我怎么”

“大晚上时臣师突然来找我说了一堆莫名其妙的话然后就开始给我让渡魔力这几天他见过的人除了你没别人你觉得这会和你没关系吗。”

“……我”

“你也不看看师一脸憔悴的样子明显就是吃也没吃好睡也没睡好你还不每天过去看看他去了居然也是给他添堵现在成了这样你还好意思吼我吗。”

“……”

“真不知道师到底看上了你哪一点要是我直接拿黑键戳死你好吗。”

“……绮礼你的黑键是戳不死英灵的还有你突然变得这么多话这设定不对吧喂？”

“你现在还打算继续在这里啰啰嗦嗦在意没用的细节吗Archer，时臣师可是都失去意识了啊。”

“！”

“……走廊头上有个客房你带师过去吧。”

“好。……那你？”

“……我现在暂时不想看见你们两个糟心的货。”

“喂你……”

“我不想被你们拉低我的智商。”

“……你！”

“师看起来很难受的样子。”

“……切，以后我再来找你算账！”

“随你的便……啊等等吉尔伽美什。”

“又怎么了？”

“——二死你算了。”

“……滚！！！”

#相谈Day 4#

“绮礼！听着！时臣昨天终于——”

“闭嘴。”

“终于——”

“我说了闭嘴。”

“……你竟敢这样对本王说话？！”

“其一，我真的没见过比你更二的王；其二，我对你们之间唧唧歪歪卿卿我我的恋爱夜话没有任何兴趣。所以闭嘴。”

“……绮礼。”

“怎么。”

“……我有点后悔当初开发你的里人格了。”

“那可真是谢谢。”

“……嘛，算了。不跟你这儿废话了。我去时臣那里了。”

“不送。……啊对了还有。”

“……”

“暂时别回来了。”

“……滚！！！！”

【The End】


	7. 【FateZero一金时】〖短篇〗献祭•再续（一发完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 微H

“……啊、啊！……王，王……”

交叠的身体。交错的喘息。交织在每一寸皮肤的如同烧着一样的温度。

“……王……嗯啊、王啊……”

身体被打开。被填满。被攻占。被侵略。

然而。

“……求、……”

不够。

“……求求你，王、啊……”

还不够。

“求、你……”

“……怎么了时臣，今天表现得可比往常都要积极啊。”

突然停下的动作让充盈感与空虚感在身体里面激烈地膨胀碰撞。王的红色的眸子里面是自己被情欲涂抹的剧烈摇晃着的身影。

“……王……”

环在王的脊背上的右手臂慢慢松开，指尖小地触碰到王的眼角。

一只猛虎在胸口叫嚣撕咬，似要挣脱胸腔而出。

渗透到身体各个角落的，甜蜜又苦涩的疼痛。

“请将我的全部、都拿走……”

“……时臣……”

右手被王的左手一把握住摁倒耳边，十指相扣的力量大得令指节都隐隐作痛。

然而却又如此心安。

“……就听你的。”

下一秒，一个不算温柔的吻便随着再次开始的不算温柔的动作落了下来。

“……唔唔、嗯！……”

掠夺。全部的全部、甚至连呼吸都被掠夺，不容抵抗，甚至不容思考。

“嗯、啊……王……”

舍弃一切。奉献一切。让自己变成王的吐息。让自己被王纳入身体。

“……王……啊啊……吉、尔……”

随着下腹部的热度一起涌上来的，还有眼眶里的温热。

“……吉尔……”

上升。

“吉尔伽、美什……”

堕落。

“……时臣，你今天怎了么。”

烛火刚熄，低沉的黑夜无星无月。

适才经历过情事的身体疲乏的想要即刻坠入黑暗，然而精神却将自己强撑在了黑暗边缘。

将脸颊贴在王的胸口，听见王有力而沉稳的心跳。

王的指尖在自己的发梢画出优雅的弧度。

时臣悄悄地收紧了自己环抱在王的腰际的手臂。

“……时臣？”

许是感觉到了自己力道的微妙变化，王带着疑问唤了自己的名字。

“你到底……”

“……王啊，”

时臣张口，听见自己的声音撞在墙壁上，回声清冷。

“今天您，又除掉了Rider呢。”

王的回答由于意外而些许滞缓了些。

“……啊啊，是啊。但这又如何？”

“……”

时臣缓慢地闭上眼，过了一会儿，又缓慢地睁开。

“圣杯战争，”

他说，不知道自己的语气里面到底有着什么样的感情。

“很快，就要结束了呢……”

突然的安静。

安静中，时臣听见吉尔伽美什的呼吸微微不规则的加速了一下。

“……是啊。”

王的声音里面，带上了少有的犹豫。

时臣指尖收了收，贪恋地触碰王皮肤上的温度。

“战争结束之后，王也会、消失的吧……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什一时没有回答。

时臣抿抿唇。

“我现在什么都、没有了……远坂的执念，当主的地位，甚至从小练习了这么多年的魔法……全部都没有了……”

顿了顿。

“……所以我、不想再，失去您……”

说到这儿，时臣自嘲的苦笑。

“……但我知道，我没有办法组织英灵回归英灵座，所以我只是希望……

“只是希望能把我现在仅剩下的身体和生命全部献给王，只求您回归之后能够时不时的想起我这个无聊的男人，这样、就足够了……”

轻颤的尾音迅速被房间中的黑暗所吞没。突兀的空白一下子让时间似乎都变得缓慢而冗长。

半晌。

“……真是愚蠢啊，时臣。”

吉尔伽美什张口，语气是和内容不同的极尽温柔。

“愚蠢，但是又让人忍不住疼爱，呐。”

“……王……？”

时臣有些意外，不禁抬起头来。

王的红色眼眸在黑沉的夜色中亮而暖。

时臣在里面，看到柔软的笑意与坚定的决意。

“决定了啊，时臣。”

他听见王说，声音小却掷地有声。

“——等我拿到圣杯之后，就向它许愿获得肉身好了。”

时臣立时瞪大双眼。

“……什”

“我说，我要向圣杯许愿获得肉身，这样我不就可以一直活在现世了吗。”

吉尔伽美什笑着说。

时臣觉得自己的全身的血液一下子激动地加速奔流起来。

“……真、真的吗？王，您……”

“啊啊，当然是真的。”

吉尔伽美什挑起嘴角，答得不假思索。

“你是在怀疑本王的承诺吗？嗯？”

时臣见状，马上低下头去。

“……不、不敢……我只是……”

“嘛，算了，道歉就免了。……不过，”

王打断他的语无伦次，却又在微妙的地方停了下来。

时臣于是有些疑惑地问道：

“……王？怎么……诶？！”

却还没有问完便被王一个翻身，再度压在了身下。

“王！？”

他不自觉地抬高了声音，却见王的眼角的线条，是狡黠的高傲。

“不过啊，时臣。”

王说，故意压低的声音充满着魅惑。

“即使我获得肉身，你也要继续把你全部的身体和生命都不做保留的献给我，呐。”

瞬间，血液全部涌上脑袋，在耳边发出鼓噪的轰鸣。

王笑笑，低头，用唇堵上了自己几度开阖却不知该发出什么声音的口。

没有设防的唇瓣让王的舍长驱直入，与自己的纠缠。舌尖交换的津液温热，有着王的专属的味道。

时臣闭上眼，双手楼上了王的脖颈。

“……呐，时臣。”

深深的一吻结束，时臣睁开眼，看到王的表情似乎也失了些总有的余裕。

“——再唤一次。”

他心脏不规则地颤动了一下。

“……什么？”

“再唤一次，”

王说，眼神发亮发烫。

“我的名字。”

“……”

时臣眨眨眼，随后笑了起来。

“……如您所愿，我的王。”

他轻轻张口，似是用尽全身力气那般，轻声吐出了那代表了全部的名字：

“——吉尔伽美什。”

甜蜜的吻再一次落下，时臣觉得自己似乎能听见一片蔷薇花开的味道。

他再度阖眼，将自己的全身彻底打开。

等待着又一次的，彻底的——永远的——掠夺。

【The End】


	8. 【FateZero一金时】〖短篇〗瞳中夕晖（《献祭》番外）

“——穿上外套，准备出门了啊，时臣。”

几乎是强制性的把大衣和围巾塞给时臣，吉尔伽美什扔下这么一句话便连拉带拽地将时臣带出了远坂宅的大门。

“王、王……？这到底是要去……”

被门外冬日的寒风吹得直打颤的时臣一边踉跄地跟在吉尔伽美什身后慌张地穿戴着大衣和围巾，一边完全状况外地问道。

吉尔伽美什稍微慢下脚步，回头瞄了他一眼，言简意赅地答道：

“未远川。”

“……诶？”

时臣歪起头来一脸疑惑。吉尔伽美什看到他手上系围巾的动作不知因为冷还是走路太急而显得笨拙。

“……你啊，真是。”

吉尔伽美什叹气，停下脚步，转过身，扶住差点撞到自己身上的时臣，挥开他的手，自己帮他系起了围巾。

“……王……”

围巾大红的颜色衬得时臣的脸似乎都红了起来。吉尔伽美什满意地眯起双眼。

“这样就好了啊。”

将围好的围巾整理平整，吉尔伽美什收回手的时候刻意地让指尖划过时臣泛红的脸颊，然后在看到被触碰到的地方更加红了起来的时候感到一阵心情大好。

“走了。”

丝毫不掩饰自己的好心情的吉尔伽美什一把拉起时臣的手再度迈起大步。时臣几步趔趄也跟上来走在自己旁边。吉尔伽美什感到手心里传来的体温比平常的要高一些。

“……王，那个……”

“嗯？”

在时臣迟疑地张口的时候将手握得更紧，挑着嘴角用眼角余光看到时臣几乎要将整张脸都埋到那条围巾里面去。

“……那个……”

时臣被握住的手指尖轻轻动了两下，最终却没再挣扎，只是用一种既紧张又窘迫的声音轻声问道：

“为、为什么要去未远川？”

“看夕阳。”

吉尔伽美什即答道。

然后终于看到时臣因为惊讶而抬起头来，宝石蓝的眼眸里光影晃动。

“……看、夕阳，么？”

“啊啊，是啊。”

吉尔伽美什有些着迷地看了那双眼睛一会儿，随后移开视线，看向已经远远出现在视野里的未远之河。

“看，时臣。”

他抬高声音说。

“——在一片冰河上看夕阳，不也是一种极好的兴致吗？”

冬日的未远川，一片安静的冰面。夕阳的红色光亮斜斜落在上面，反射迷离的光。

“……这、是……”

时臣站在河边，看着这在冬木其实并不稀奇的冬日傍晚的场景，竟一时失了言语。

吉尔伽美什并肩站在他身旁，将他讶异的表情尽收眼底，笑得得意。

“怎么样时臣？有值得一看的价值吧？”

“……是的。”

时臣答道，嘴角也挂上了柔和的笑容。

“非常美。”

“那当然。本王看上的东西岂有不美的道理。”

吉尔伽美什自傲说，突然却又叹了口气。

“你啊，就是总是呆在那宅子里从来不愿出来走动。生活在冬木30多年的人竟然第一次见到这样的景象什么的，说出来都笑死人啊。”

时臣眨了两下眼，上扬的嘴角稍微抽动了一下。

“……说的、是呢。”

身边的空气似乎沉了些许。

“……咳。”

吉尔伽美什清清嗓子，不再继续这个话题，而是拉着时臣的手，将他一下拉到了冰面上。

“王！？”

出其不意的动作让时臣一下失去平衡，差点滑倒。吉尔伽美什扶了他一把才让他免于和冰面亲密接触。

“既然来了，”

待到时臣站稳，吉尔伽美什才又开始拉着他在冰面上慢慢走动起来。

“就一定得上来走走才不虚此行，呐。”

冰面很滑。

穿着皮鞋的时臣半走半滑地行在上面，鞋底和冰面摩擦，发出沙沙的响声。

“怎样时臣？这样到冰面上来走，也是第一次吧？”

吉尔伽美什有些兴奋地问。

却在半晌之后才得到一个极轻的回应。

“……是呢。”

吉尔伽美什突然觉得一阵沉重的冷意。

他有些疑惑地转过头去，冷不丁便撞见了时臣脸上的他完全没有意料到的表情。

——悲伤的，表情。

“……时臣？”

吉尔伽美什蓦地停下脚步，将时臣拉得转过身来，面向自己。

然后眼见着时臣有些慌张地别过头去，蹩脚地扯出一个很僵硬的笑容。

“怎、怎么了吗，王……”

“这是我要问的话吧时臣。”

吉尔伽美什用视线捕捉时臣表情的每一个微小的变化，皱起眉。

“你怎么了吗。”

“……我、我没事啊，王……”

“得了吧。”

打断时臣无力的搪塞，吉尔伽美什诘问道。

“你的表情可不是这么说的啊。”

“……”

时臣终于放弃般的垂下眼帘，沉重的叹息化作一团浓浓的白汽。

“……我，想起我的妻女了。”

冬日傍晚的风带着暗夜的气息刮过。

吉尔伽美什突然觉得脸颊被风刮的有些疼。

“……”

张张嘴，却没有发出声响，只得听时臣继续说道：

“曾经，在凛和樱还小的时候，她们就说过想要来这冬日的未远川上来玩……只是我当时没有同意，而是让她们继续在工房里面练习魔法……”

说到这里，时臣深吸一口气。

吉尔伽美什觉得同时也有冷风灌进自己的肺里。

“……后来，她们就再也没有提出过，这样的要求了呢……”

“……是么。”

发出两个无意义的音节，吉尔伽美什听见自己的声音被寒风吹得干涩。

时臣轻轻点头，嘴角挂上一抹苦笑。

“是啊……现在想来，当时要是答应她们，就好了啊……”

“因为现在，我再也没有机会和她们一起看这样美丽的景致了啊……”

“……”

吉尔伽美什不知该说些什么，于是只好沉默。

沉默地，看着时臣侧过脸，抬起头，直直地看向那慢慢向地平线下沉没的夕阳。

他看见他本应宝蓝的眼瞳因为那红的刺眼的光而扭曲了原本的色彩。

“……前些日子，我去看凛、和葵了。”

时臣轻声说，声音似乎也随着那夕阳一点点、一点点地沉下去。

吉尔伽美什点头。

“……嗯。”

——时臣去安顿他的妻女的地方看望她们的事，自己是知道的。

那天时臣早早的出发，让绮礼开车送他过去。本以为他会在那里起码待上一整天，没想还没到中午便回了来。他不知道时臣在那里到底发生了什么，他只知道回来之后的时臣变得十分消沉，无论自己说什么都没有一丝开心的迹象。但问，他却又只是摇头，不作任何回答。

于是后来，他去问了绮礼。

而绮礼的回答十分简明扼要。

——葵夫人，

所以，自己是知道的。

“……葵她……”

——疯了。

“……她已经……”

“……我知道。”

打断时臣已经开始颤抖的话语，吉尔伽美什想要制止时臣继续想下去。

然而。

“……不，您不知道……”

时臣缓缓地、似乎是在努力尝试着平静下来地说道。

吉尔伽美什挑起一边眉毛。

“……什么？”

时臣缓慢地眨了眨眼，夕阳血红的余晖在他的眼中晃动。他张口，轻声地说道：

“……您不知道，葵……当我站在她面前的时候，她看着我，可她并没有看着我。她看着的是空气中一些并不存在的造像。她说——啊，亲爱的，你的领结歪了呢——然后伸手帮我整理，可她……她并没有触碰到我，而是双手在空气中比划着一些什么……”

顿了顿。空气中白色的水汽升腾。

“我拉住她的手，我唤她的名字，我跟她说，我在这儿、我在这儿，然而她……”

转瞬便消失不见。

“……她已经……”

“……时臣。”

吉尔伽美什唤了他的名字，让自己的声音遮盖住时臣的。他没有再说什么，而是伸手，捧住时臣的面颊，让他转过脸来。

他看到他的瞳孔里面晕染了一片红色的斑驳色块。

他不出声地轻哼，用自己的手掌捂住了时臣的双眼。

掌心里，些微有些湿润的睫毛轻微地、止不住地颤动着。

“时臣，别想了。”

他生硬地说，却觉得自己的声音毫无说服力。

掌心中睫毛依然颤动着，扫动着他的神经。

“……还有凛。”

片刻沉默后，他听见时臣又说道：

“凛当时，站在葵的身侧。她看着我的眼神……那眼神，我从来未曾见过，是那样的、那样的……”

语句无解地停止。吉尔伽美什感到掌心有些许温热的液体沾染。

“……她一直、一直站在那里，没有说话。”

液体流入掌纹。

“——她没有，再叫我父亲。”

流入心里。

“时臣”

“……都是、都是因为我……”

闸门开启，话语和泪水都止不住的流出。吉尔伽美什的手心因为眼泪而温热。

手指却冰凉。

“一事无成的人生，还将妻女都牵连了进去……葵、凛，还有樱……都是因为我，才会遭受这样的不幸……我……该怎么……”

“……时臣。”

“……该怎么……”

“时臣。”

“……”

话语终于停下，吉尔伽美什叹口气，缓缓地挪开了自己捂住时臣双眼的手。

天色将暗。

宝石般的眸子因为眼泪的洗礼而终于不再有那夕阳的颜色。

“……时臣。”

他再次唤了一声他的名字，轻轻抹去他脸上还挂着的泪痕。

他定定地看进他的眼，让自己的身影牢牢定在那仍有泪水氤氲的瞳孔中。

“王……”

他听见时臣有些低哑地唤自己。

他看见他的手有些迟疑地伸向自己。

他一把抓住那只手，紧紧握住。

“我在，这里。”

他说，声音轻而坚定。

“……您会一直、在的，对么……？”

时臣的手冰凉。

他将十指与他相扣，似是要将自己的体温传递过去。

“对。我会一直在。”

“……只有您……”

“还有我。

“不会因为我而离开……”

“为了你。”

“——会一直，在这里。”

夕阳完全没于地平线下。

夜幕降临。

吉尔伽美什在属于白天的最后一抹昏暗的光线里，看到自己眼眸的红色落进了时臣蓝色的双眼。

他安下心来，拉起时臣的手，他转过身去，背向地平线的方向。

“从此以后你的人生，就由我来赋予意义。”

他说。然后听到时臣的回答落于他们错落的脚步声中。

“……如您所愿，我的王。”

他没有回头地笑了起来。

眼前，是夜幕下冬木的万千灯火。

“——我们回家。”

【The End】


End file.
